


I Love You

by Ochie94



Series: Wedding Stories [19]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hansol Pairing, M/M, SoonSolSoo miniseries epilogue, i don't know what to tag, move on, past SoonSol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: Turning his head when Hansol motions him to, he smiles when he hears what Hansol is whispering into his ear. Happy can't even describe how he is feeling after hearing it. He has been waiting long enough for this moment, the moment where there is no Soonyoung's shadow remaining in their sunny field of spring flowers.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I did say that ‘Evanesce’ chapter are the epilogue, but I can't let go of SoonSolSoo miniseries yet! TuT I'm reminded of them every time I hear song about breaking up and moving on. That's why I decide to make ONE last chapter -I hope this will really be the last- and I'll move on from this miniseries.  
> If you haven't read this miniseries, go to my profile and check ‘Hansol & Music’. SoonSolSoo miniseries is in these Chapters: ‘Nothing But Sunlight’, ‘Heaven’ and ‘Evanesce’
> 
> As of now, enjoy reading this~~ ^u^

“Now, you may kiss your husband.”

The whole room cheers and applauses for the couple married that day. The strengthening of a bond between two people who started their love story with one broken heart.

Looking at the deep ocean of emotions in Jisoo’s eyes, Hansol can't think of anything else beside how happy he is to find and have Jisoo with him. How glad he is that Jisoo reached out to him and stays by his side despite their struggle to be a full one in their initial stage of romance.

“Thank you.” He utters softly, glancing with so much love radiating from his eyes at Jisoo. He can't find any better word can relay how he is feeling to Jisoo. And Jisoo seems to accept it understandingly.

He rests his forehead on Hansol's, meeting back Hansol's glance with that special stare which reminds Hansol of that time when Jisoo first confessed his love for him and patiently nodded to his request.

 

“I've known Hansol for long time. Since high school where he is my junior.” That's how Soonyoung starts his speech. After what Hansol had done for his wedding, Soonyoung volunteers himself to give a short speech in Hansol's and Jisoo’s wedding.

“Excuse me? I've known Hansol longer than you. I was his classmate in elementary school grade two.” Of course  Seungkwan, Hansol's best friend, can't let anyone but him to give the speech.

Stepping down comically, Soonyoung bows toward the younger as the guests laughs. “My mistake. I'm truly sorry.”

Laughing along the guests, Hansol grasps Jisoo’s hand tighter to stop himself from flailing and reacting too much, the small bouquet in his other hold shaking with amusement. “Geez, Boo, always want to be the first.”

“That's your friend.” Jisoo teases, pulling Hansol closer to his side.

Making a face at that, Hansol admits. “My one and only best best friend.”

Seungkwan and Soonyoung continue their speech -if it can be called speech- which is more like slapstick comedy with Seungkwan making a loser out of Soonyoung with every claims of their words.

Jisoo really like Hansol's friends, they never fail to amuse him and he is kind of envious because his arrival in their friends group was a bit late. Laughing when Seungkwan diss Soonyoung again about knowing Hansol best, Jisoo turns to look at his husband and his smile falters a bit.

There on Hansol's face is a fond smile. A special fond smile, which may never be directed to Jisoo and he hopes Hansol will never send that smile to him, reserved only for Soonyoung. Looking back at Soonyoung, he pondered over his husband's ex.

Jisoo doesn't particularly have any hatred or anything negative toward Soonyoung. Well, he is a bit disappointed because Soonyoung had ever made Hansol cry and left a scar on Hansol's heart, but that's all. If anything, Jisoo is kind of grateful, Soonyoung gave him a chance to be with Hansol and that is not what Jisoo going to waste.

“Soonyoungie hyung..” He hears Hansol says softly, so he turns his face again to look at him. Aside from playful and serious expression, the younger really looks stunning with a soft expression. The small genuine smile tugging at his eyebrows to smooth out the crease line between them, and the shimmering shine of his gaze brightens his being as he stands relaxed in his spot beside Jisoo. Even though, that loving looks is not reserved only for him, Jisoo loves it and he loves Hansol's fondness over everything dear to him.

At first, Jisoo thinks that Hansol is just calling that name, and he finds that he is wrong when Hansol continues. “When he said that he will do this, I was afraid that I might crumble again.”

“But, you aren't.” Jisoo wants to say that, but he guesses Hansol has already know about it. So he nods and stays silent, waiting for Hansol to pick up their conversation.

“But, seeing this, I..” He pauses, eyes are still glued on Soonyoung's and Seungkwan's forms while his hand raises their entwined fingers, telling Jisoo how he is struggling to find the word.

There is some part in Jisoo which telling him to offer some helps, but another part of him stays on his ground, this is not their field. Just like those days long ago when they helped Hansol out of his past, they has to let Hansol find the exact word alone, to let Hansol grow.

“At ease. Right, at ease.” He finally says it after hearing Seungkwan saying the same words. “I feel more at ease now. Like I finally move on. Not that I haven't moved on until now, but.. You know some phases like plants grow from seed...”

Not able to stop himself from smiling, Jisoo tugs at Hansol's hand. Leaning closer, he gives their hand a brief tight grip. “I know. I understand.” He says and not only he says that to calm Hansol, he does understand it. When he first fell in love with Hansol, Jisoo had been aware of it and since then he has always told himself that it will be a long time-consuming process. Hansol can't let go of his past relationship easily, even if he does, it won't happen abruptly like putting magic on a seed -it growing and then blooming in the blink of an eye. It is difficult for someone to move on from something they gave lots of cares and love, they have to reach a peaceful state between their mind and heart as they let their pieces of memories shredded from them.

After hearing him saying that, Hansol turns to find him, the fond smile has changed as he looks at Jisoo with appreciation shows clearly on his face, thicken with love and adoration. “There are a lot of things I want to tell you.”

At the time when their gaze meets, Jisoo rapidly aware of the change in Hansol. Hansol is still Hansol. Complete with his playfulness, mischievousness, happiness, sadness, grief, and all those emotion which create his current self. But behind those, there is no Soonyoung anymore.

Amused by the twinkles in the younger’s glance, Jisoo asks, playing along with Hansol's sudden plan he doesn't know of. “What are they?”

“I don't know where to start.” Hansol averts his eyes.

Following him, Jisoo offers a help. “You can start with anything.”

There is a pout in Hansol's face, which saying that Jisoo’s offer doesn't really help with Hansol's problem, and Jisoo laughs at that. The younger pouts even more but he starts talking anyway. “Well, I want to thank you for everything. For helping me, caring, waiting, staying, loving… everything. You have done so much for me since the very beginning until this point.” He pauses, peeking deeper into Jisoo’s mind as if the continuation of his words resides inside his husband.

Looking back at him, blinking once and then twice, Jisoo waits with small confusion, his brow raises a bit when Hansol leaning close to him. Turning his head when Hansol motions him to, he smiles when he hears what Hansol is whispering into his ear. Happy can't even describe how he is feeling after hearing it. He has been waiting long enough for this moment, the moment where there is no Soonyoung's shadow remaining in their sunny field of spring flowers.

With all of his emotions put together into that one phrase now only said to him. Hansol has said “I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not as good as I want it to be..  yet I hope what JiSol are feeling in this story can reach out to you all :)
> 
> With this I put SoonSolSoo miniseries as a complete work. I hope I can finally move on now.  
> Don't forget to check out VMon wedding stories (click the previous work button from this series) and Hansol & Music if you haven't read the SoonSolSoo miniseries.
> 
> The next story will be JunSol. Stay tune to Wedding Stories! ^∆^


End file.
